User blog:PrincessElizabethO'malley/Conclusion of The Wright Administration
Hello all. I am Elizabeth O'malley. I recently succeeded Pearson Wright to the throne of Spain. I mentioned this to some people earlier on the wiki chat briefly but I was kickbanned for not having enough edits. I've decided to make a blog to inform those that weren't on the chat, and to further inform those on the chat that I gave a briefing to. I also want to get my edit count up so people don't lose their minds when I join that chat. Thank you! :) Recently many people have left POTCO. As all things come to and end, the age of this great feud between The Kingdoms of Spain and England is nearing an end. The EITC's grasp on the British Government is weakening and Pearson has took his leave forever; firing everyone that was apart of the Wright Administration, The Templar Order, The Ranger Lord's Council, and The Paradox Dukes. In spain anyone found trying to re-create these parties will face (Capitol punishment) tee hee. Anyways without further a due, I'd like to show you the messages that Pearson gave me shortly before he left, as well as the messages that he shared with some other people. Conversation between Elizabeth O'malley and Pearson Wright on May 15th, 2012. This was on Facebook. *Elizabeth - "Everyone is telling me that you left POTCO?" *Pearson - "Yes and I presume that you believed that the minute you heard it, giving into the same propaganda that has caused so many to oppose every thing I do, and every thing I am." *Elizabeth - ".... You're leaving though?" *Pearson - "Very soon yes." *Elizabeth - "Why?" *Pearson - "It's the end of my time. Ive left my mark on every sector of the virtual caribbean. To stay here would only be over-kill." *Elizabeth - ":(" *Elizabeth - "What about Spain?" *Pearson - "What about it?" *Elizabeth - "You're going to leave it in anarchy?" *Pearson - "Well according to the experts: I.E. the 12 year olds on POTCO Players Wiki, (I'm an anarchist, and I'm nothing but a bump in the road that only maxed 8 guilds.) Yet at the same time, "Queen Madster", the woman those incompetent dolts supported (illegaly) whom of which isn't even in the royal family, has already left the game only a month after her induction. No irony there." *Elizabeth - "Whos gonna be incharge?" *Pearson - "You." *Elizabeth - "O_o" *Elizabeth - "Why me?" *Pearson - "Why are you questioning my actions? The actions that brought about the end of 3 EITC Lords, maxed 8 guilds, united thousands, and left behind a legacy for YOU to carry on." *Elizabeth - "Nvm. but theyre all going to think Im you and go 'SEEDLING' and just ban me immediately." *Pearson - "That's ignorant and quite frankly, pathetic. Not only would they be banning a little girl, while embarrassing themselves infront of the entire community, and breaking their own rules in the process, but they'd be pissing me off which as stated in Francis Bluehawk's famous book of - what not to do in a role play war - 7.) Don't get in a war with Pearson Wright. - I'll post more later. I'm tired right now... This is all copy and pasted btw. I added the quotes to make it more legible. Give me feedback :D Category:Blog posts